Un soir d'orage
by Felindra
Summary: Rome s'apprête à passer une nuit solitaire et déprimante pendant que l'orage tonne au dehors...c'est sans compter certains visiteurs nocturnes imprévus.


**Disclaimer** : Hetalia m'appartient autant que le grill de mes cousins que j'emprunte au moment des barbecues, donc...j'emprunte les personnages d'Hidekaz Himaruya et je les remets après avoir joué avec.

**Genre**: Family, Humour et beauuuucoup de fluff

**Personnages**: Rome, Feliciano/Veneziano, Lovino/Romano, Francis/Gaule Romaine, Antonio/Hispanie Romaine, Heraklès/Grèce Romaine, Gupta/Egypte Romaine...j'ai dit que l'OS se passait pendant l'apogée de l'Empire Romain?

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** comme toujours, excusez mes coquilles historiques ^^; (et je sais que j'en ai fait de belles ce coup ci, mais flûte, dès qu'on écrit sur Hetalia on a le même problème -")

Et la scène est honteusement (et mal) copiée d'un célèbre film que je conseille à tous, cookie à qui devinera lequel~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soir d'orage<span>**

Même le plus puissant des empires pouvait avoir un moment de déprime.

C'était ce que pensait Rome en revenant dans sa villa à l'extérieur de la Ville, seul sous la pluie battante en cette nuit d'orage.

La journée qu'il avait passé au Sénat lui avait donné une sacrée migraine, autant à cause de la chaleur étouffante, même pour lui, qu'à cause des nombreux soucis que lui causait l'Empire, la politique, le Trésor, les rivalités des magistrats...

Quand il avait enfin eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui, il avait décliné l'invitation de son empereur à une fête dans une autre villa de la région, tant il se sentait à bout de nerfs et avait préféré rentrer à pied directement; sur son chemin, l'orage qui avait couvé toute la journée avait fini par éclater, et il avait dû renoncer à cueillir une jolie fille sur sa route pour égayer sa nuit, la pluie ayant chassé les Romains chez eux.

Il en était de même dans sa villa, les esclaves s'étaient presque tous calfeutrés à l'abri à l'exception du portier, qui lui avait juste assuré que toutes ses provinces étaient déjà couchées et endormies. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Rome, mais il n'était pas cruel au point de réveiller ses esclaves en pleine nuit pour les faire sortir sous une pluie battante alors qu'il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul. Il aurait néanmoins apprécié un peu de compagnie, ou au moins que quelqu'un se soucie assez de lui pour l'attendre...

Tant pis, songeait-il avec fatalisme. Il passerait une nuit solitaire pour une fois (et il fallait espérer que Germanie ne l'apprenne jamais, ou sa réputation de roi de la séduction tomberait à l'eau; ce fichu barbare serait capable de lui rappeler pendant des siècles.)

Une fois à sa chambre, posant ses armes et ses affaires à côté de son lit, il se dévêtit à l'exception d'une simple tunique et se laissa tomber sur son lit, restant un long moment à juste écouter la pluie battante et les occasionnels coups de tonnerre.

* * *

><p>Il était presque assoupi quand un petit grattement dans sa chambre alerta ses sens de soldat.<p>

C'était trop lourd pour un animal; c'était une personne légère qui _s'introduisait_ dans sa chambre.

D'instinct, il se redressa dans son lit et agrippa son épée, prêt à bondir sur l'intrus...

"Nonno?", fit une petite voix bien reconnaissable.

Rome baissa son bras, retenant son sourire: ce qu'il avait pris pour un dangereux intrus n'était que son petit Veneziano qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, tout tremblant de peur et au bord des larmes, tel un chaton abandonnée sous la pluie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne dors pas?"

Veneziano secoua timidement la tête.

"Y'a de l'orage et j'ai peur et les autres dorment et..."

Un immense fracas de tonnerre éclata alors et Feliciano courut à toute allure vers le lit de son grand-père, se réfugiant contre le torse de celui-ci pour y cacher son visage.

Tout attendri, Rome caressa les cheveux de la petite province:

"Tu es venu tout seul jusqu'ici?

Tous ses enfants-provinces dormaient dans d'autres pièces à l'autre bout de la villa, principalement pour éviter de les réveiller quand il avait des nuits...occupées.

-Vi! Les autres ont pas peur, eux ils sont courageux comme toi!"

Nouveau éclair, nouveau coup de tonnerre, nouvelle tentative de Feliciano pour disparaître contre Rome, et nouveaux petits grattements dans la chambre de l'Empire. Celui-ci releva la tête et découvrit un nouveau chaton abandonné, ou plus exactement le jumeau de celui qui s'était collé contre lui.

"Tiens, Romano~ peur de l'orage aussi?" sourit l'Empire.

L'interpellé se redressa de toute sa petite taille et gonfla les joues, vexé:

"J'ai pas peur! C'est...Feliciano était parti alors je suis venu le chercher parce que c'est un trouillard! c'est pas parce qu'il faisait tout noir et que j'avais peur!

-Aaaw je comprends~... mais il est là, tu vois, alors tu vas retourner te coucher?"

Pris au piège, Romano allait sans doute répondre avec une de ses tirades colorées mais le tonnerre éclata à nouveau et l'aîné oublia toutes ses rodomontades pour courir se cacher à son tour contre son jumeau en tremblant aussi fort que celui-ci.

Cette fois, Rome pouffa de rire et tapota la tête des deux frères:

"Allons, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir quand Grand-père Rome est là!"

Feliciano renifla et releva la tête:

"Dis Nonno...on peut rester avec toi cette nuit?"

En temps normal et avec un autre que Rome, un Empire aussi puissant que celui-ci aurait trouvé presque offensant que ses provinces -ses héritiers qui plus est- se comportent aussi peu courageusement alors qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ce comportement aurait été accepté de la part de simples humains, mais c'était des provinces de déjà quelques siècles qu'il s'agissait.

Oui, ça aurait pu être vexant mais...la petite bouille effrayée de Veneziano aurait attendri le plus endurci de ses généraux, pensa Rome avec amusement. Plus redoutable encore que les armes, cette mignonitude serait certainement son plus grand atout face à des gens bien plus forts que lui.(1)

De son côté, Romano tira légèrement sur la tunique de son grand-père, une moue boudeuse sur le visage qui dissimulait mal son inquiétude:

"De..de toute façons moi je retourne pas dans notre chambre, j'suis trop fatigué et j'ai pas envie de bouger! Et Feliciano va se perdre s'il y retourne tout seul, alors on reste tous les deux, voilà!"

Autre façon de le prendre de court, ce côté insolent de Romano qui donnait pourtant juste envie à Romulus de prendre dans ses bras l'aîné des jumeaux et de le câliner pendant qu'il rougirait et protesterait.

Et qu'on ne vienne pas dire que les petits-fils de Rome n'étaient pas redoutables avec ça~

En riant, Rome s'installa de façon plus confortable:

"Si vous faites de la place pour ceux qui vont bientôt arriver, vous pouvez rester ici ce soir mes bébés~

-J'suis pas un bébé!

-Veeee merci~! Mais les autres ils viendront pas, ils dorment et ils sont plus forts que nous!"

Comme pour se moquer des jumeaux, un éclair bien plus fort que les autres illumina la chambre; par avance, les frères se bouchèrent les oreilles et fermèrent les yeux de toutes leurs forces, alors que le fracas du tonnerre retentissait avec une telle force que Rome lui-même grimaça.

Quand l'explosion s'atténua après plusieurs (trop longues) secondes, Romano et Veneziano étaient littéralement enfouis sous les couvertures de Rome et tremblaient comme des feuilles;

une galopade se fit entendre dans le couloir, faisant relever la tête à Rome, et ce fut cette fois trois intrus qui apparurent à l'entrée de la chambre: Gaule Romaine, Hispanie Romaine et Egypte Romaine, qui en cet instant n'avaient rien des fils de Rome et des régions dont ils portaient le nom, mais seulement de gamins cachant mal leur frayeur.

"Tu vois, Feliciano, que même les barbares ont peur de l'orage ", sourit Rome.

Francis et Antonio (2) baissèrent la tête, gênés (bien qu'ils savaient que leur "père" ne disait pas ça méchamment quand ils les appelaient barbares) et Gupta fit une moue un peu plus prononcée qu'à l'ordinaire pour marquer son mécontentement:

"C'est pas que j'ai eu peur, je _dormais,_ ils m'ont réveillé quand ils sont partis!

-Alors pourquoi tu nous as suivis si t'es si courageux, hein? Rien ne t'empêchait de rester dans la chambre!", renifla Francis, dégoûté que son demi-frère les laisse tomber aussi lâchement (en les faisant passer pour des peureux au passage)

-Surtout que tu faisais pas le fier non plus pendant qu'on venait ici, monsieur je-veux-pas-lâcher-la-main-des-autres-pour-pas-les-perdre!", renchérit Antonio, tout aussi vexé et toujours prêt à soutenir Francis dès qu'un ennemi commun mettait en jeu leur honneur.

Rome interrompit la dispute naissante en menaçant de renvoyer les plus coléreux dans leurs chambres, menace qui calma toute la fratrie sans qu'il ait à élever la voix; à vrai dire, même en temps normal, il était rare que les provinces se montrent insolentes envers l'Empire (Lovino étant une exception), tant par respect filial instinctif que par crainte de l'Empire qui les avait conquis, bien que cela date de déjà plusieurs siècles. Néanmoins, c'était bien les fils et non les provinces qui en cet instant se montraient particulièrement dociles face à la menace. Rome comprenait bien qu'en cet instant, il n'y avait ni Empire ni pays conquis, mais des enfants effrayés attendant que leur père les rassure.

Aussi fit-il signe aux nouveaux arrivants de venir dans le lit tandis qu'il calait les deux déjà présents contre lui; il eut à peine le temps de s'installer qu'il était presque renversé par les trois provinces qui avaient sauté, l'une sur ses jambes (Gupta), l'autre sur son torse (Francis) et le dernier sur ses côtes (Antonio) mais plus intéressé par Lovino qu'il serrait contre lui "pour se rassurer" disait-il, malgré les protestations furieuses de Lovino.

Éclatant de rire, Rome prit Feliciano dans ses bras et promena le regard sur la fratrie, remarquant qu'il en manquait encore un; il s'apprêtait à leur demander où était la province restante quand tout à coup, un horrible son, à mi-chemin entre le râle d'agonie et le hurlement de rage figea toute la pièce: juste à l'entrée, illuminée par un éclair blafard, se tenait une créature à forme à la fois humaine et comme déformée par une énorme bosse couverte de fourrure...

"UN MOOOONSTRE!" hurlèrent Lovino et Antonio en même temps et en se cachant l'un contre l'autre (comme l'ensemble de la fratrie le fit)

Fronçant les sourcils, Rome examina la "chose" qui était entrée, avant d'éclater de rire:

"Après l'invasion barbare, l'invasion de monstres du Tartare c'est ça? Regardez un peu qui est ce "monstre", petits héros" , ricana Rome, ce qui amena les enfants à regarder un peu plus près cette menace:

C'était cette fois Grèce Romaine qui se tenait à l'entrée, un énorme chat (presque aussi gros que lui) mécontent serré dans ses petits bras (d'où la mystérieuse forme); sauf qu'à la différence des précédents, il paraissait plus en colère qu'effrayé, bien qu'on voyait des grosses larmes dans ses yeux:

"Je me suis réveillé et...et...et vous étiez tous partis!", cria-t-il, rouge de colère.

_Il avait cru que tout le monde l'avait abandonné et que Cerbère viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener au Tartare_.

_Alors qu'en fait, ils étaient tous allés se réfugier dans la chambre de leur père...sans lui!_

L'Empire fronça les sourcils à l'attention des provinces, qui détournèrent le regard, gênées._ D'accord ils avaient un peu oublié Grèce Romaine, mais il dormait tellement profondément qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué..._

"Abandonner un des nôtres derrière...même mes soldats n'osent pas faire ça.", dit Rome, clairement déçu, tandis qu'il accueillait Grèce dans le lit et le prenait à son tour dans ses bras pour le consoler. "Vous vous imaginez à sa place?"

Au bord des larmes, Antonio releva la têt_e: _

_"_Pardon Héraklès..._  
><em>

_-_On le fera plus, promis!

_-_On n'a pas fait exprès, j'te jure, " assura Gupta en prenant contre lui l'énorme chat de Grèce.

Grèce resta un moment sombre, la tête contre le torse de son père, puis finit par faire un petit signe de tête signifiant qu'il n'était plus fâché.

_Par contre ils n'avaient pas intérêt à le refaire!_

Puisqu'Héraklès leur avait pardonné et que les autres avaient compris la leçon, Rome ne voyait pas d'intérêt à continuer à les gronder; il soupira en se réinstallant et sourit aux provinces, leur faisant comprendre que ça allait à présent:_  
><em>

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous rassemblés, ça devrait effrayer les démons de l'orage, alors rendormez vous maintenant, d'accord?

-Dis Nonno, tu nous racontes une histoire?"

La (toute petite) voix de Feliciano sembla pourtant encourager tous les autres, à commencer par Lovino:

"Une histoire Nonno! Une avec Jupiter qui massacre tout le monde avec sa foudre!"

Maintenant qu'il était à l'abri avec son père, Lovino pouvait à nouveau prendre le monde entier de haut, même les dieux.

Herakès renifla:

"D'abord c'est pas Jupiter, c'est Zeus. Et moi je veux pas une histoire comme ça, je veux l'Histoire d'Héraclès!

-Frimeur!

-Moi au moins je m'appelle comme un vrai héros! Tu connais des héros qui s'appellent Antonio ou Lovino toi?

-Moi je veux pas d'histoire comme ça, j'en veux une avec les dieux celtes! Une avec Cernunnos!

-Les légendes avec Horus elles sont bien plus belles!

-Pas vrai!

-Si!

-Non!"

Rome se massa les tempes alors que le ton montait dans la chambre. il aurait du s'y attendre: qu'on rassemble plus de deux provinces dans la même pièce et elles trouveraient toujours un moyen de se disputer sur tout. Il était persuadé que ça durerait encore quand elles auraient atteint l'âge adulte (autrement dit dans plusieurs siècles). C'était souvent difficile à gérer pour Rome, tant en tant que père qu'en tant qu'Empire.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, il ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir laissé ses enfants envahir sa chambre.

C'était dans ces moments qu'il comprenait pourquoi il avait construit son empire et comment il avait la force de le garder: ce n'était pas tant pour la gloire, l'argent ou le pouvoir, que pour voir les provinces qui le composaient -_ses_ enfants- grandir, s'épanouir, se disputer, s'aimer...c'était cela qui lui donnait la force de continuer, bien plus que ces femmes sans nom qui égayaient ses nuits et qu'il oubliait le lendemain, bien plus que ses empereurs et ses magistrats qui ne voyaient souvent que leur propre intérêt .

C'était pour ces petits moments tendres entrecoupés de disputes, où ils formaient pourtant tous une famille, un peu étrange, décousue, qui s'agrandissait régulièrement, mais une famille qui s'aimait malgré tout.

Une famille dont il était fier d'être le père...même si cela signifiait gérer des disputes d'enfants sur la différence de force entre Osiris et Dyonisos en pleine nuit un soir d'orage.

"Allons tout le monde, on se calme, ou pas d'histoire!", finit-il par ordonner un peu sèchement.

Le silence retomba et les enfants se blottirent vite contre leur père, le regardant avec des grands yeux attentifs. Ils ne voulaient pas manquer l'histoire!

Soupirant, Rome réfléchit un moment et finit par commencer:

"Je connais beaucoup d'histoire et de légendes, mais il y en a une que j'aime particulièrement: une histoire qui commença il y a très longtemps, lorsqu'une louve descendit boire au Tibre, dans les environs du Palatin..."

* * *

><p>Une heure après, la pluie tombait toujours sur la Ville de Rome et le tonnerre grondait toujours.<p>

Mais dans la chambre où Rome venait de finir son histoire, Feliciano et Héraklès étaient endormis contre le torse puissant de Rome, Héraklès serrant contre lui son chat que Gupta caressait inconsciemment dans son sommeil, blotti lui-même contre son demi-frère; Francis était à demi étalé sur Rome (dont il serrait la tunique dans sa main) et sur Antonio, qui avait gardé Lovino contre lui comme une peluche.

Et Rome, après avoir promené un regard aimant sur son "empire", se laissa à son tour glisser dans le sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres et espérant que cela reste ainsi pour toujours.

* * *

><p><strong><span>notes de l'auteur:<span>**

(1) comme un certain blond très strict appelé A...Alle...allez, dites le en entier ^-^

(2) OUI, je sais qu'à cette époque ce serait plutôt Francius ou Antonius, et je me doute bien que les noms Romano et Veneziano risquent d'être très anachroniques... blâmez la flemme lorsque je finis ce OS à 1h du matin, alors que je dois me lever à 6h pour partir en vacances sans accès Internet pendant un bout de temps.

Pourquoi, quand j'écris en pleine nuit, il faut toujours que ce soit du fluff?


End file.
